User blog:TCalderon/Tohru vs Zim-Epic Rap Battles: Weeb Shit vs Anything
Greetings and welcome to the first installment of Epic Rap Battles: Weeb Shit vs Anything! Well, the first installment to go by that name; this is actually the fifth battle under this concept, and one that I've wanted to write for quite a while. Tohru, the dragon maid from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid vs Zim, the determined Irken invader from Invader Zim! These two battle it out to determine which fantastical creature living amongst humans is superior! Also GIR is here. Yay! Also I'm using a beat for once! YAY! https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v3/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13503603&q=hi&newref=1 ---- EPIC RAP BATTLES: WEEB SHIT VS ANYTHING! TOHRU VS ZIM BEGIN! Zim & 'GIR:' AH! We’ve been spotted!' No, GIR; it’s just our rap opponent' Then why is she looking fierce? She knows naut who she’s opposing! I would disgrace your fame, but it seems your show’s already smutty! If I want to fight a Dragon Maid, I’d battle Twilight Sparkle’s buddy! With power to rule the world, yet you choose to be subservient?! Just so a human girl could like you? To me, you’re not the worthiest Seems she’s looking to score. Well, her victory’s a fallacy When she’s looking like the plaything of a weeaboo fantasy! ''' '''With your jealous tendencies, you couldn’t be more petty! And most people prefer Lucoa for her ginormous-''' '''EYES! You and your loli friend had better run away from me! I’ll scar you worse than your dragon PTSD! Tohru: Hey Billy! Where’s Mandy? Guess she’d rather not be seen With he who appeals to gothic girls and edgy pre-teens! In this battle, you’ll be chowed down like one of GIR’s waffles, With lyrics more gruesome than the Dark Harvest debacle! You make fun of my appeal, yet your fanbase is a burden The biggest disgrace to hit Hot Topic this side of Tim Burton! It’s for certain! I’ll leave you hurtin’, along with all your other Irkens! With my fire, you’ll be burning, and it’s time to close the curtains! When your invasion tactics are thwarted, you’ll be like “AH SHIT!” How can you hope to challenge me when you're beaten by a nerdy kid?! Your flow’s the slowest that I’ve seen, but that does seem pretty likely, It took you nearly two decades to have a proper finale! Zim & GIR: LIES! ALL LIES! Let’s kick her in the squeedlyspooch! I’ll not be bested by a pet who wants to lick her owner’s cooch! Your master’s not here to save you, so we’ll win this without a hitch! They might as well rename your show into “Miss Kobayashi’s BITCH”! Tohru: They’re giving you a comeback, but I’d say that it’s too late, Since your fans have moved on after Nick put you in a grave! Your show and your comics failed; your popularity is demolished! ''' '''You have failed to succeed, like you failed to impress the Tallest! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! who won? Tohru Zim Category:Blog posts